lab_rats_elite_force_netflix_editionfandomcom-20200214-history
Double Crossers
Double Crossers is the sixth episode in Season 2 of Lab Rats: Elite Force. Plot Donald meets with Herbert Krane at his fundraising dinner and bribes him with a $50,000 check obtained from Bree to sponsor building the wall between America and Mexico. Meanwhile, Douglas, after getting Tasha drunk and putting on a Donald mask, makes love with Tasha who unwittingly reveals the entire land plot to him. Driving back to Mexico, Donald watches as Krane announces on FOX 6 that he supports building the wall. Back at the sweat lodge, he discovers that his land is entirely in Mexico so he calls Barry to try and get Krane to flip flop, but Krane wants another bribe. At that moment, Adam arrives in his limo. Tasha had told Douglas that she wanted Adam involved in the project to groom him to be the Davenport Industries president. Donald lets Adam's bees out of the limo and the swarm destroys his sweat lodge community. Douglas then powerfully stands up to Donald and storms off, claiming he is going to brainwash Tasha in a way so that she will keep making love to Douglas. Donald calls Tasha who tells him to get Krane to oppose the wall at any cost. Afraid that he is losing his masculinity, George meets with Dr. Evans who tests his testosterone and leads Donald to believe that the Divine Spirit (Gussy) he saw while eating maca actually cursed him. Thinking he is going to Orange County Imaging Tiring Lounge, Donald walks into Orange County Imagine Time Labs and sees Chase. He agrees to sign his release papers if Chase convinces Herbert Krane to oppose the wall. He meets with Tasha and has no gusto to make love to her. She suggests that they convince Krane to build enough of the wall to trigger the government payment to Davenport Industries, but not enough to eliminate the value of their Mexican land. Donald convinces Chase to give Adam a job so the brothers meet at the bionic academy and brag about how great their lives are (even though neither is happy). They drink Sebastian Beard's Mike's Hard Lemonade and talk about Chase's fear of Marty McFly over his interest in Rebel Alley. Adam suggests Chase show Oliver how successful he is by inviting him to the Ealing Club in order to get materials to complete the time machine. Donald and Leo film a video showing a built "wall", actually filmed while driving in circles around a Hall & Burton's Frozen Goat Cream silo. At Cinco de Cuatro Chase tells Donald that he got Krane against the wall and that he was going to make love to Reese Lizer. Donald then gives the wall plan away to Reese's mother, also named Reese, and thus Roddissius' widow, who forbids him to use Davenport Industries (which she owns) to build the wall, a political agenda she opposes. Donald then meets with Dr. Evans who tells him that his testosterone levels were so low they were in the "baby" range. He moves back to Davenport Tower and begins living life as a woman.